sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of unnamed fictional presidents of the United States
This list forms part of the Lists of fictional presidents of the United States. Unnamed presidents Unnamed president in: Advise and Consent * Was governor of California when nominated. * Died in office of a heart attack after the defeat of his controversial nominee for Secretary of State. * Played in the movie version by Franchot Tone, and is referred to only as "Russ". Unnamed president in: Amazing Grace and Chuck * Played by Gregory Peck Unnamed president in: Amerika * President elected in 1992 over Devin Milford, and served as a Soviet puppet after an EMP attack on the United States. * Was born in Jefferson City, Missouri. * Played by Alan Royal Unnamed president in: Area 7 by Matthew Reilly * Previous Governor of Large Southwestern State (probably Texas) * Has satellite emitter secretly attached to his heart (if his heart stops beating, massive plasma bombs will explode all around the North of America) * Televised assault on President (referred to as the "Prez" by Mother) by Caesar Russel during attempted reformation of America to pre-Civil War state * Accompanies Shane Schofield around the complex and into space * Awards participants in the battle classified medals at the end of the book Unnamed President in: Armageddon * Makes a speech before the astronauts set off to destroy the asteroid. * Approved a premature detonation of NASA's nuclear warhead to deflect the asteroid after the drilling of the asteroid proceeds badly; the astronauts stopped the detonation and were able to finish the mission. * Played by: Stanley Anderson Unnamed President in 1958 British TV's Armchair Theatre episode "The Greatest Man in the World" * First name Ira. * Elected in 1960, he's President when Jack "Pal" Smurch lands on the moon in a privately built spacecraft in 1961. * He must deal with the fact that Smurch is a crude drunk with a history of stabbing teachers, abandoning pregnant girlfriends, and even firing on fellow soldiers in the Korean War. * After attempting to get Smurch to straighten out he has his Secretary of State push him out of a window so the can hold a "Hero's" Funeral for him. * Played by Donald Pleasence Unnamed President in: Atomic Train * During administration, Denver was devastated by a Russian nuclear weapon concealed with hazardous chemicals and toxic waste on board a runaway freight train that has suffered from brake failure. * Played by: Edward Herrmann Unnamed President in: Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me * Is threatened by Dr. Evil (Mike Myers); he must pay a ransom of $100 billion or a laser erected on the moon will destroy Earth * Briefly considers blowing up the moon in response, asking his advisors "Would you really miss it?" * Played by Tim Robbins * Takes place in 1969. Unnamed President in: "The Awakening", adapted from Howard Fast's "The General Zapped an Angel", on Masters of Science Fiction (ABC, 2007) * Played by: William B. Davis "Bobby" (no last name given) in: Being There * Played by: Jack Warden Unnamed President in the Ben 10 episode The Unnaturals. * Played by: Richard McGonagle Unnamed President in By Dawn's Early Light (1990 film, set in 1991). * Played by: Martin Landau * Confronted with a plot be renegade Soviet officers to ignite nuclear war. Being wounded and blinded by a nuclear blast, and assumed to be dead, the Secretary of the Interior acts as President and is about to order an all-out nuclear strike on the Soviet Union, but the true President is able at the last moment to reassert control and avert the strike, and though Americans and Soviets sustained much damage, a complete destruction was averted. * Ironically in Trinity's Child by William Prochnau, in which the movie is based, The President had fallen asleep watching TV watching Mission Impossible and Martin Landau is mentioned has having been in the episodes. Unnamed President in: Canadian Bacon * An uninspiring president suffering from low popularity, he and his advisers started a fake cold war with Canada to rally American citizens and boost his approval ratings. * Played by: Alan Alda Unnamed President in: The Brethren by John Grisham * A Democrat on the last year of his second term, who hopes to see his Vice President win the coming elections. A sudden crisis erupts when terrorists blow up the US Embassy in Cairo, with more than eighty Americans killed including the Ambassador and his wife. The President, seeking an immediate retaliation, orders an aerial attack on the supposed terrorist headquarters in Tunisia, but this misfires badly: the terrorists had evacuated their camp and none of them were hit, while stray American bombs hit a Tunisian hospital, causing a high number of civilian casualties. The affair badly discredits the President and Vice-President, and boosts the chances of the Dark horse Aaaron Lake, Congressman from Arizona who suddenly entered the race as a super-hawk vowing to double Defense spending. The President is unaware that CIA Director Teddy Maynard had cynically and ruthlessly masterminded the Cairo Embassy bombing and that the CIA is behind the Lake candidacy. Maynard considers such radical steps to be justified, since in his estimation new hardline leader is emerging in Russia, and therefore the US must prepare for resumption of the Cold War - or possibly for a hot war. Later on, Maynard arrives at the White House and asks for a seemingly minor favor - a Presidential pardon for three unimportant felons at a Florida Federal prison. The two are on bad terms with each other, but The President sees no reason to refuse Maynard's request - being unaware that thereby he had finally ensured the victory of CIA nominee Lake - since the said felons were in possession of information that might have derailed his campaign. Unnamed President in: City Beneath the Sea * Played by: Richard Basehart * President in 2053. Recalls retired Admiral Michael Matthews to duty to deal with an emergency at the underwater city of Pacifica. Unnamed President in: Dark Horse * His administration unsuccessfully attempts to overthrow the Iranian government * Vice President is Harris Flaherty, who is the nominee of the Republican Party for President until he is assassinated. * Appoints former Secretary of State (and running mate of Flaherty) David Petty as Vice President after Flaherty assassination, who is then elevated to the Presidential nomination * Chooses not to interfere in the House Vote for the Presidency after a deadlocked election, frustrated that he was not used on the campaign trail * Chief of Staff: Sam Syms * Party: Republican Unnamed President in: The Dark Knight Rises * Makes a televised speech telling the populace of Gotham City that they haven't been abandoned in the wake of Bane's takeover after acquiescing to Bane's demands to neither enter the city nor let anybody out of it * Played by William Devane Unnamed President in: Death Race 2000 * Referred to only as "Mr. President" * The fascist dictator since "the world crash of '79", he's the absolute ruler of America, and it is implied, most of the world * Played by: Sandy McCallum Unnamed President in: Die Trying by Lee Child * President in 1998, apparently a Democrat though not explicitly stated, has some similarities to but not exactly identical with Bill Clinton * Faced with a tough national as well as personal dilemma when a ruthless extreme-right militia kidnaps and keeps as a hostage Holly Johnson, daughter of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff who is the President's own beloved godchild as well as being an ace FBI agent in her own right. Much against his natural inclination, the President rejects the advice of Attorney General Ruth Rosen, who favors an all-out assault on the militia hideout in a backwoods area of northwest Montana. Instead, the President backs the hardnosed White House Chief of Staff Dexter, who is apprehensive of the political repercussions of a Waco-style bloodbath, which would make the militiamen into victims and martyrs. Therefore, Dexter – on behalf of the President – instructs the FBI and Army to go slow and avoid using their full force. This being part of the Jack Reacher series, it comes as no surprise that eventually it is the redoubtable Reacher who neatly solves the President's dilemma – with some help from the kidnapped Holly Johnson, herself a formidable fighter who unlike the classical Damsel in Distress takes a prominent part in her own rescue. To the White House's relief, events in northwest Montana – amounting to small-scale war between the militia and Reacher's jury-rigged force of soldiers and FBI agents, involving dozens of casualties on both sides – remain unknown to the general American public. Efforts by militia survivors to get media attention are discredited due to their resorting to obvious exaggerations and conspiracy theories. Unnamed President in: Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24 * Only referred to as "Mr. President" * Appears as a likable and helpful person, in contrast to misc. U.S. Presidents in the Mario universe. * Held a summit to search for a solution of the sudden global drop of temperature all over the world. * Has easy to convince extraterrestrials. Unnamed President in: Dreamscape * Played by: Eddie Albert Unnamed President in: Driver * The video game involves undercover police officer John Tanner infiltrating the Castaldi gang and uncovering a plan to assassinate the President so that his opponent Don Hancock can take office. The final mission, The President's Run, involves Tanner driving the President to safety while evading police cars and FBI cars. Throughout the level, the President continuously refers to Tanner as 'son'. With statements like "Where we going, son?" and "Nice driving, son!" Unnamed Acting President in: Earth Abides by George R. Stewart * With the world in the grip of terrible new plague against which medical science is helpless, the Acting President issues a dramatic proclamation repeated by all still broadcasting radio stations: The Government of the United States of America is herewith suspended, except in the District of Columbia, as of the emergency. Federal officers, including those of the Armed Forces, will place themselves under the orders of the governors of the various states or of any other functioning local authority. God save the people of the United States.... Unnamed President in: Earthworm Jim * A parody: Jim had gotten a chance to "meet the President" for his heroic deeds. Upon meeting him he exclaims "Hey! You're not the President!" The President responds "I'm one of those generic presidents they put into TV shows to stop them from getting dated." Psy-Crow later crashed into the White House and made the same observation, receiving the same response from the President. Unnamed President in: Escape from L.A. * Christian fundamentalist president who changes the Constitution to become president-for-life. *After he becomes president, he declares that anyone not conforming to the new "Moral America" laws he creates, which ban things such things as tobacco, alcoholic beverages, recreational drugs, red meat, firearms, profanity, atheism, freedom of religion and extra-marital sex, will be stripped of their citizenship and deported to Los Angeles Island unless they repent and choose to be executed by electrocution. * Played by: Cliff Robertson Unnamed President in: Escape from New York * Crashlands in the Maximum Security prison of New York, and has to be rescued. * Played by: Donald Pleasence Unnamed President in: Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Played by: William Windom Unnamed President in: Fail-Safe (novel) * When a fatal mistake causes American planes to bomb Moscow and destroy it, the President (who seems to be modeled on John F. Kennedy) takes the harsh decision to order an American plane to bomb New York City and destroy it, as the only way to mollify the angry Soviets and avert an all-out nuclear war in which New York and many other cities would have been destroyed. The President also makes the hard personal decision not to warn the First Lady, who is in New York, letting her become one of the victims of his decision. * Played by Henry Fonda in the 1964 film adaptation and by Richard Dreyfuss in the 2000 TV remake. Unnamed President in False Memory by Dean Koontz, 1999 * His administration was investigating corruption in the Commerce Department * To stop this, an unnamed organization contracted to a group which employed Dr. Mark Ahriman to use drug and hypnosis brainwashing techniques to have a famous actor attack the president and bite his nose off, after which the actor would be killed. * The attack takes place, but Ahrimann's involvement is soon brought to light. Unnamed President in The Fifth Horseman, Larry Collins and Dominique Lapierre, 1980. * Compelled to negotiate with Muammar al-Gaddafi over a nuclear weapon Gaddafi has hidden in New York City. * Depicted as having attributes of both Jimmy Carter and Ronald Reagan, the two real-world candidates for U.S. President the year the novel was written. Unnamed President in The Flash. * Earth-1 president killed by the Dominators in 2016. * Played by: Jerry Wasserman. Unnamed President in Free Birds * Pardons Reggie the turkey before overseeing the first test of the S.T.E.V.E. time machine at a top secret underground facility near Camp David. * A single dad of a possibly narcoleptic young daughter. * Voiced by Free Birds director Jimmy Hayward as a parody of Bill Clinton. Unnamed President in G.I. Joe: Retaliation * Was kidnapped by Cobra and Zartan disguises himself as the President. * Played by: Jonathan Pryce President "Harold" (no last name given) in: Guarding Tess * Vice president under James Carlisle, another fictional chief executive, he succeeded to the presidency upon Carlisle's death in office sometime in the 1980s. He was still in power as of 1992. He is likely a native of Texas. * Quote: "Or next time, you'll be guardin' my dog, do you hear me son?" * Played by: Hugh Wilson Unnamed President in: Heroes * Signs off on Nathan Petrelli's plan to hunt down and contain people with superpowers. * Played by: Michael Dorn Unnamed President in: Highschool of the Dead *Infected by zombies while aboard Air Force 1 in episode 8. The chairman begs him to launch America's ICBMs before other countries launch theirs at America. Unnamed President in: The Holy Land * Fundamentalist and entirely corrupt, considers alien "pagans" an abomination. Unnamed President (Secret Service codename "Wrangler") in: The Hunt for Red October and Clear and Present Danger * Mentioned as being a former prosecuting attorney * Apparently a Republican, since Fowler (his opponent in Clear and Present Danger) is a Democrat Unnamed President in: I Am Legend (2007 film) * In December 2009, he gives a radio address declaring a military quarantine of New York City in an attempt to control the spread of KV. * His voice is similar to Dick Cheney's. Unnamed President in: Ice *Was President when a new ice age swept across much of the world. He died when Air Force One crashed while he was trying to fly to a warmer climate. *Played by: Art Hindle Unnamed presidents in: The Illuminatus! Trilogy Unnamed President (Secret Service codename "Traveler") in: In the Line of Fire * Played by: Jim Curley Unnamed President in Iron Sky (2012) * Parody of Sarah Palin * Pulls a publicity stunt to ensure her re-election by sending black model James Washington (Christopher Kirby) to the moon. Later on leads an assault on the Nazi army's moon base and causes a global war when she proclaims the Nazis' helium-3 supply as United States property. * Played by Stephanie Paul Unnamed President in The Island (2005) * Tom Everett as the President of America and his "insurance policy" in the movie. * Played by: Tom Everett President "Jacob" (no last name given) in: Democracy: An American Novel(1880) by Henry Brooks Adams * A newly elected President, he immediately proves himself to be the epitome of provincialism, incompetence and corruption. Aged 60, he is an ex-governor, but basically "a plain Indiana farmer", one of "nature's noblemen". One of his nicknames is "Old Granite" and, just because it sounds similar, "Old Granny". Already at the first evening reception they give at the White House, the President and his wife are ridiculed as "automata", as wooden puppets, and as "aping royalty". The president's wife is at least as bad and unsuitable for the job as First Lady as her husband is for that of president, the only driving forces behind her actions being envy, jealousy, and the will to exercise and demonstrate her newly found power. Unnamed President in: Love Actually * Depraved foil to the British PM (played by Hugh Grant). Acting in arrogant and overbearing manner during a visit to London. On top of his blunt conduct on political issues, the President's crude attempt to seduce the British PM's secretary (Martine McCutcheon), with whom the PM himself is in love, precipitates an open breach in US-British relations. * Played by: Billy Bob Thornton Unnamed President in: "Life on Earth" by André Maurois * President in 1954 (a future date at the time of writing). Was one of the targets in experiments conducted by scientists from the planet Uranus trying to study human beings. Using the W-Rays by which they could move objects on Earth across interplanetary space and the Ultra-Microscope by which they could observe the results even inside buildings, the Uranians removed the President's wife from their bed in the White House and placed a ballet dancer in her place. Observing the acts of the President and the dancer when they woke up and discovered the substitution – as well as the acts of the First Lady and the dancer's husband, in whose bed she was placed – the Uranian scientists were confirmed in their opinion that humans had no intelligence and their acts were dictated by pure instinct. (Maurois' story is written as an excerpt from the Uranian scientists' report of Life on Earth – hence the name). Unnamed President in: Mastodonia by Clifford Simak * Strongly opposed to a Congressional bill by which newly discovered time travel would be used to settle welfare beneficiaries on virgin soil 25 million years in the past and give them a new start, financed by the US government. After the bill is passed by both houses, the President immediately vetoes it. Congress overturns his veto, but the President resorts to the expedient of the State Department defining the past as "a foreign country" and forbidding US citizens from traveling there, on grounds of "national security" and "public health". The President's act precipitates unprecedented mass riots in slums and ghettos all over the country, with thousands killed in the course of five days and the US brought to verge of total chaos. Finally, the President has no choice but to give in and stop obstructing the "Homesteading the Past" program. Unnamed President in: Medusa's Child * Played by: Martin Sheen Unnamed President in: Millennium by Ben Bova (1976) * President in 1999 (a future date at the time of writing). A mediocre politician elected mainly due to "a warm smile and a gift for making people feel he was on their side"; those who said that this was his only talent tended to end up in prison. In his term, and already for some time before, the US was in bad shape, suffering from crowding and overpopulation, heavy pollution which caused the extinction of whales and dolphins, and increasing shortages of food and power, resulting in regular electricity rationing and food riots in Detroit, Cleveland and other locations being harshly put down by the police, using new "pacification gases" . Constitutional guarantees were eroded and disregarded, with the Internal Security Agency regularly spying on citizens and dissidents sent without trail to "re-education camps" in Nebraska. Not himself a warmonger, the President is helpless to stop his Defense Secretary and generals from escalating tensions with the Soviet Union towards a seemingly inevitable nuclear war, with the sinister General Hofstader believing that a nuclear war would "purify the world". The President, like his generals, is taken by total surprise when suddenly the American and Soviet Moon colonists unite with each other, declare the independent new nation of Selene, and capture their respective countries' orbital stations and anti-ballistic satellites. The President is relieved that the rebellious Selenites use their new power to interdict any launching of missiles anywhere on Earth, and thus prevent the impending war. Subsequently, the Selenite rebels ally themselves with the UN Secretary General, in an effort to make the UN an effective world government. The US generals attempt to recapture the space stations, but the ship bearing a hundred American soldiers is destroyed by the formerly American Selenites. In the aftermath, angry New York mobs set the UN Headquarters on fire; nevertheless, the President realizes that the UN-Selenite alliance has the upper hand and agrees to cooperate in creation of the new World Government. Unnamed President in: the Mr. Show episode "The Cry of a Hungry Baby" * Played by: David Cross Unnamed President in The Shape of Things to Come (H.G. Wells) * In the 1980s makes a last-ditch effort to stop the United States being swallowed by the emergent world state, issuing a decree to dissolve the Air and Food Trust of America (the world government's American representative) – but with the US Federal Government little more than an empty shell the President is unable to enforce it. Aeroplanes from Dearborn – one of the world government's main bases – circle with impunity over the capital and White House and drop parodies of the President's decree. This is apparently the last President of the US on this timeline, as "long before 2000" Washington D.C. becomes no more than "a historical capital". Unnamed President in National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) * Studied architectural history at Yale University * Favorite President was Abraham Lincoln * Revealed the location of the President's Book, a list of all the nation's secrets compiled by all previous presidents for the sole use of the President, to Benjamin Gates during his birthday party at Mount Vernon, and asked Gates to resolve an unnamed secret listed on page 47 of said book. Gates technically kidnapped him, but the President later told the Secret Service that they were exploring a tunnel when the door closed and Gates saved his life. * Played by: Bruce Greenwood Unnamed President in: Not This August by C.M. Kornbluth * During his term, the United States is invaded and conquered by the combined forces of the Soviet Union and the Chinese People's Republic. * He announces the US surrender over CONELRAD. * He and his Vice-President are both summarily executed. Unnamed President in: Pandora's Clock * During administration, Quantum Airlines flight 66 carries 247 passengers and one man infected with a doomsday virus from Frankfurt, Germany to New York City. The plane is unable to land and rogue elements within the government plans to shoot it down. * Played by: Edward Herrmann Unnamed President in: The Partner by John Grisham * The President is on bad terms with a powerful Senator from Mississippi. When the fugitive Advocate Patrick Lanigan is brought back from Brazil and charged with the theft of ninety million Dollars, the President instructs the FBI and the Attorney General to drop all Federal charges against Lanigan in return for Lanigan providing evidence of a major corruption scandal involving the Senator. Unnamed President in: The Pelican Brief * A first term president, his re-election prospects are jeopardized by an attempted cover-up regarding two Supreme Court justices' assassinations. * Played by: Robert Culp Unnamed President in: Perfect Dark * Was the victim of an assassination attempt aboard Air Force One by adviser Trent Easton and the Blonde Men, after repeatedly refusing to loan the science vessel Pelagic II to the dataDyne corporation. The attempt failed when he was rescued by Joanna Dark and the alien Elvis. * Was President during the human race's first contact with extraterrestrials, namely the peaceful Maians and warlike Skedar. * According to an in-game biography, he was a 50-year-old African-American and is perceived as being easily led by the majority of political commentators. * Set in 2023. Unnamed President in: Person of Interest * Attempted to put new surveillance policies in place but was then attacked in an attempted assassination prevented by Harold Finch's team after they received the POTUS's number from The Machine. * Was a successor POTUS to Barack Obama in 2016. * Played by Joel Haberli. Unnamed President in: PreEmpt by John Vorhies * Ordered two nuclear missiles to be fired into the Tasman Sea on September 6, 1973, in order to hit the rogue nuclear submarine "Nathan Hale". The submarine was fatally disabled, but the President's act constituted a violation of an international treaty signed by the US and duly ratified by Congress. Therefore, impeachment proceedings were started against him and on October 19, 1973 the President was found guilty or violating his oath and removed from office. Unnamed President in:The Last Man on Earth * A woman, elected President after a mysterious disease killed nearly all men in the world. Her name is not given. Unnamed President in: The Puppet Masters * President in 2007 (decades in the future at the time of writing), unclear if this is his first or second term. Establishes a secret intelligence service under his personal control, authorized to act both inside the US and abroad, bypassing the CIA and FBI and unreported to Congress – constitutionally highly questionable but it turns out to save the world from a vicious alien invasion. On one occasion the President's first name is given as "Tom", his family name never mentioned. In the 1994 film version he is "President Douglas", which is not attested in the original Heinlein book. * The book also makes a brief reference to "The Crisis of '96", when "The President-Elect was laid up with pneumonia and an actor delivered the inaugural address in his place". No further details are given of that president. Unnamed President in: Rick and Morty episode "Get Schwifty" * Entrusts Rick with the task of performing music to save the Earth from Cromulons * Voiced by Keith David Unnamed President in: The Rock * He approves the air strike against Alcatraz. * Played by: Stanley Anderson Unnamed President in: "The Rogue" by Poul Anderson (part of "Tales of the Flying Mountains") * Leader of The Social Justice Party (Esjays), wins the Presidency and a Congressional majority at an unspecified year in the late 21st Century or the early 22nd. Displeased with the unrestrained Private enterprise flourishing at the American colonies in the Asteroid Belt, and authorizes sending a warship with secret instructions to arrange "an accident" so as to destroy Sword Enterprises, the company of budding space tycoon Mike Blades. Blades manages to outwit the saboteurs, in what would become the first skirmish in an Asterite War of Independence recounted in later stories of the series. Unnamed President in: The Second Civil War (television film, 1997, dir: Joe Dante) * Played by: Phil Hartman Unnamed President in: Saints Row IV * The player character in the game. * His/her name is unknown to anyone despite being the president. * Was the apparent last president due to the destruction of earth in-game. * Was placed in a virtual simulation along with his/her entire cabinet following the invasion of earth by the fictional zin empire. * Along with his/her name, his/her age is also unknown. Unnamed President in: Shadow Conspiracy * His Vice President Saxon is trying to kill him and take his place. * Played by: Sam Waterston Unnamed President "Prexy" in: The Sheep Look Up by John Brunner, 1972. * Genial idiot President in Brunner's dystopian SF novel. Unnamed President in: The Silence of the Lambs * Takes a personal interest in the kidnapping and threatened murder and mutilation of Catherine Baker Martin, the daughter of Senator Ruth Martin. Based on the President's authorization to make all possible efforts, the psychopatic murderer and cannibal Hannibal Lecter is asked to help. Lecter does help save the Senator's daughter – but also uses the opportunity to escape and commit a whole series of horrific new murders of his own. Unnamed President in: Slapstick of Another Kind * Played by: Jim Backus * In the Kurt Vonnegut novel Slapstick on which the film is based, the President is named Dr. Wilbur Daffodil-11 Swain. In the film Swain and the Unnamed President are separate characters. Unnamed President in: Slatewiper by Lewis Perdue, 2003 * Is beholden to the chairman of a giant Japanese pharmaceutical firm for campaign funds. * Prone to mood swings and violent temper, which he controls via Prozac Unnamed President in: Solution Unsatisfactory by Robert Heinlein * The story, written in late 1940 or early 1941, correctly predicted that the US would establish a secret research project to look into constructing Nuclear Weapons. The project is headed by Senator Manning, the authorization apparently given by Franklin D. Roosevelt (already re-elected in 1940 at the time of writing) though this is not explicitly stated. Unlike in the actual Manhattan Project, building a nuclear bomb is found unfeasible and the project turns instead to developing a lethal radioactive dust. In 1945 the new, unnamed president (mentioned as having been previously the Mayor of an unspecified city and a US Senator, and who speaks fluent German) takes the decision to end World War II by dusting Berlin and killing all its inhabitants. Afterwards, the US decides to keep its monopoly of the Dust and orders all other countries to hand over their airplanes. The Soviet Union which developed the Dust for itself launches a surprise attack on the US, but the Americans win the ensuing war. In the aftermath, the Commission of World Safety is created, headed by Manning, whose Peace Patrol has complete control of the Dust. Entrusting the Dust to an international body rather than to the US Army weakens the President, who needs to take an Isolationist running mate in order to win the 1948 election. On February 17, 1951, the President is killed in an air accident. The Isolationist new President demands Manning's resignation. Manning responds by having planes of the Peace Patrol fly over Washington, D.C. and threaten to Dust it. Thereby, Manning becomes the hated military dictator of the entire world – the Unsatisfactory Solution of the title. Unnamed President in Species II * Played by: Richard Belzer Unnamed President in the Spidey Super Stories short, "Spidey Meets the Funny Bunny", aired as part of the PBS children's television series, "The Electric Company." * Played by Melanie Henderson. Some sources indicate that Melanie may have been the first female African American actress to portray an American president on television. * The plot had a mischievous woman (Judy Graubart) dressing in a rabbit costume and damaging Easter baskets by sitting on them. Spidey (Danny Seagren) eventually foils the villain's plans to disrupt the annual White House Easter Egg Roll. Unnamed President in: Spock's World by Diane Duane. * By the early 23rd century, the office of President of the United States is merely a ceremonial post on the United Earth. Vulcan Ambassador Sarek makes the President laugh when he delivers a speech at a state dinner in a "flawless Texas accent." Unnamed President in: The Stand by Stephen King. * Held in low regard by several characters in the book. He makes an address to try to allay fears of the Superflu, but during his speech, he exhibits early symptoms himself. Unnamed President in: Stargate SG-1 * The President was never onscreen, but an impostor played by Roger Allford appeared at the end of "Divide and Conquer". * The President of the United States was mostly unnamed throughout the series; not until season 7 was there a named President (Henry Hayes). Nevertheless, the idea of Robert Kinsey becoming President was a constant annoyance to Stargate Command during the tenure of Hayes' unnamed predecessor. This predecessor presumably started the Stargate Program, and signed Earth's first interstellar treaty, a pact with the Tok'ra. Unnamed President in: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. * Only called "Mr. President". * Give golden symbols to plumbers after they have cleared the Plumber's Academy, such as Mario and Luigi. * Gives outlandish politicians such as Soviet President Mikhail Gorbachev a dive-by tour around Brooklyn during their visit. * Chooses the United States army to recruit odd characters (such as the Ratrigator, a large, mutated character, a mix between a rat and an alligator). Unnamed President in: Superman II and Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut * Forced to capitulate to the Kryptonian villains General Zod, Ursa and Non, who had been imprisoned in the Phantom Zone until their escape. Restored to power after Superman defeats the trio of villains. * Played by: E.G. Marshall President "Dan" (no last name given) in: The Jungle *Personal Secretary: Eunice Wozniak *Chief of Staff: Lester Jackson *Secretary of State: Fiona Katamora *He is described as a brilliant orator. At the time of the novel, he had served two years of his term already. His political career started as mayor of Detroit, after his opponent had withdrawn to "spend more time with his family". The real reason was that the opponent had been cheating on his wife and was now preparing divorce proceedings. From there, the President did two terms in the House and another in the Senate, before launching his presidential campaign. *In the novel, he is faxed by an unknown terrorist group, who have hacked into every computer network in the world with a quantum computer. The terrorists demand that "The United States will immediately announce a halt of all... aid to the State of Israel and... provide the same amount of money to the Palestinian Authority and to the Hamas leaders on the Gaza Strip. All prisoners currently held at Guantanamo Bay will be released immediately. All US and NATO troops must leave Iraq... and be out of Afghanistan... All military aid to Pakistan will be immediately halted. American military bases in Kuwait and Qatar are to be dismantled... The president will formally condemn the building of Jewish settlements on the West Bank and... the banning of headscarves for Muslim women in France... All Muslim... terror groups will have that designation lifted... All sanctions on Iran will be lifted." Unnamed "American President" in The Tomorrow People * Uses nuclear weapons to get involved in an intergalactic battle, distrusts the super-powered children and their secretive alien connections * Played by: John F. Parker Unnamed President in Transformers (2007) * Requests Ding Dongs * A parody of President George W. Bush. In the IMAX cut, nine presidents, from Hoover to Bush, are listed as having visited the headquarters of Sector Seven, a secret group "above the government" guarding a device called the Allspark, hinting that this President is meant to be Bush himself. * It may be inferred that it is in fact Bush, since Barack Obama is explicitly identified as the President in the film's sequel, set several years after the event of the first film. Unnamed President in Transmetropolitan * Nicknamed "The Beast", loses election to Gary Callahan Unnamed President in Vandenberg by Oliver Lange (1971) * Fails to discover in time an audacious Soviet plan to poison the water supplies of Washington, D.C. The Soviets carry out their plan, killing the President, Vice President, and most Members of Congress and senior officials of the US Government. Before anyone can take charge and issue orders, Soviet soldiers land in all main US cities and occupy the country with hardly a shot fired, leaving only a few scattered guerillas to resist here and there. Unnamed President in Ultimatum by Richard Rohmer * A native of Texas, a professional pilot and air force veteran. * Issues an ultimatum to Canada's prime minister (named in the book, along with other political leaders) to allow the United States unhindered access to natural gas in the Canadian Arctic that was explored for and developed by American investment, so that it is transported by pipeline or other means to the Lower 48. When Canada rejects the ultimatum, the President discards his original plan of economic sanctions for something he feels is less harmful in the long run. Unnamed President in The Unit * Sends the Unit to an unnamed Asian country to authenticate a pro-American rebel leaders request for support of a coup. * Played by: William H. Macy. First seen in episode 25, "The Broom Cupboard". Unnamed President in Wag the Dog (1997) * Starts a fake war with Albania as a campaign distraction from a sex scandal before election time. He was running against Senator John Neal (Craig T. Nelson). * Played by: Michael Belson Unnamed President in The War in the Air (1908) by H.G. Wells * President in the late 1910s, a future time when the book was written – parallel with the real time presidency of Woodrow Wilson. Becomes aware of the threat to the US from both Imperial Germany, which develops interests in South America and demands that the US drop the Monroe Doctrine, and from the new Confederation of East Asia, comprising Japan and China, which grows increasingly powerful and effects the industrialization of China at record speed. The President tried to introduce conscription, but is blocked by both Congress and the State Legislatures. He does establish a secret project to develop American air power, drafting the Wright Brothers and other aviation pioneers. In the event, however, both the German and the Asian fleets of Airships and Flying Machines turn out to be far more powerful than the American one. The war is launched with a powerful German air fleet setting off across the Atlantic, on its way engaging in the Battle of the North Atlantic and completely destroying the American naval force, whose ships prove vulnerable to air bombardment. The Germans then proceed to New York City and bomb key positions in the city with impunity. Rather than throw the inferior American aerial force into a hopeless fight, the President authorizes the Mayor of New York to surrender the city to the Germans. However, local patriotic militias rebel and manage to destroy a German airship with a concealed artillery piece, to which the Germans retaliate by systematically bombing and destroying New York. The President is forced to authorize a suicidal American counter-attack, in which virtually all American planes are destroyed but manage to cripple the German aerial force. Meanwhile, the Asians launch an invasion of their own across the Pacific, with far greater forces than the Germans. They destroy San Francisco, and then attack and rout the Germans above the Niagara Falls; surviving German airships surrender to the Americans and get crewed by them. The Asians, however, soon gain complete control of the US airspace, their machines both much better and far more numerous than those the Americans have or can build. The President is chased out of Washington, D.C., with the Asians relentlessly bombing any place which looks from the air like a new center of government. Hiding out and moving from town to town in the State of New York, the President meets at Pinkerville on the Hudson with the English adventurer Bert Smallways, who hands him the plans for the Butteridge Flying Machine – which is the match of the Asian machines. The President proceeds to have copies of these plans printed and distributed widely all over the US, as well as sent to Europe which is also under attack by the Asians. However, the results are not quite as expected. A decisive Asiatic victory is, indeed, averted – but there is no American or European victory, either. The Butteridge machine is cheap, easy and quick to build, and needs no big fields to take off or land – which means it can be built and operated not only by national governments, but also by private groups, local militias, and even bandits. This development tends to break up the war into a vast, incoherent multitude of localized struggles and accelerates the already begun process of breakup and disintegration of the world's nations, due to the destruction of all main centers of the world economy. This is the last significant act taken by the President, who afterwards completely loses control of the country. The US ceases to exist, its former territory becoming split up into a mass of principalities and semi-independent communities. Unnamed President in Warday * President on October 28, 1988 when the US was devastated in a nuclear exchange with the Soviets. Might be Ronald Reagan, as the book was published in 1984 when Reagan was already President with a good chance of being re-elected. The war resulted from the President taking the fatal decision to deploy "Spiderweb", a space-based weapons system capable of detecting and destroying all missiles shot from Soviet territory (a clear reference to Reagan's Strategic Defense Initiative). Rather than be left at the Americans' mercy, the Soviets launched a pre-emptive strike when Spiderweb was about to be deployed. Escaping from Washington and conducting operations from the air, the President was unable to stop the war from starting, but did manage to make the exchange "limited" so that, though the US and Soviet Union were both devastated and disintegrated, much of their populations survived; moreover, the NATO European allies were left out of the war and escaped unscathed. The President was killed when the Presidential plane crashed near Kittyhawk, North Carolina due to the Soviet Electromagnetic pulse. He was succeeded (in name, though with little actual power) by President White, who had been Undersecretary of the Treasury until the outbreak of the war. (See under "W".) Unnamed President in What Mad Universe by Frederic Brown * President in 1954 (a future date at the time of writing). Maintains the internal autonomy of the United States but fully accepts the authority of the World Council of Leaders, which conducts Humanity's unified war effort in the interstellar war against the Arcturians. There can be no hesitation about that, since the Arcturians are implacable enemies seeking the total extermination of the human race and it is quite literally a war for sheer survival. Due to the terrible damage which even a single Arcturian spy can cause, the President authorizes all law-enforcement officials – and even private citizens – to shoot and kill on sight anyone remotely suspected of being such a spy (essentially, a human being whose body was taken over by an Arcturian). The assumption made by the President – and accepted by Congress and by the general public – is that the loss of innocent lives due to that policy would be deplorable – but still far less than what an escaped spy could cause. The President also accepts the authority of the WBI (World Bureau of Investigation) to operate in US territory, carry out investigations and detentions – as they do in every other nation of the world. In the economy, the President completes the transition from the US Dollar to the World Credit, made since the Arcturians flooded Earth with a large quantity of counterfeit Dollars (and other currencies) in order to cause inflation. The new Credit bills have strict safeguards against such counterfeiting. While the Credit is a worldwide currency, the US is allowed to mint its own version of it. A hundred-Credit bill, worth about ten of the old Dollars, bears the picture of George Washington and the signature of Secretary of the Treasury Fred M. Vinson. The President in also involved in finishing the reconstruction of Chicago, destroyed in one of the early Arcturian raids, and in encouraging the emigration of poorer Americans to the human colonies on The Moon and Mars, where they might have better prospects. Unnamed President in "World War Z" * He is known as "The Big Guy". He is African-American (strongly implied to be Colin Powell). His predecessor fell into catatonic shock after the Battle of Yonkers. His Vice President is known as "Whacko". *He insisted on holding democratic elections instead of granting himself emergency powers, despite the turmoil of the zombie war. He believes that the only thing holding America together was their moral values. He is described as a practical leader and a symbol of hope to not only Americans but all people. During the War, he made many radical decisions that would later prove to be for the best. After the United States economy stabilized, the President announced to the world that America would go permanently on the offensive against the zombies until it had reclaimed all its territory. However, the single greatest living threat to the country, armed rebels and secessionists, were his greatest burdens, and though he never let on, they took their toll on him. All throughout the War, he was so devoted to America that he never even tried to find out what became of his relatives in Jamaica. His stress eventually kills him, and he is replaced by the Whacko. Unnamed President in XIII (comics) * Vice President to Wally Sheridan in the comics. * Becomes acting President when General Carrington kidnaps President Sheridan. * Becomes President upon Sheridan's death. * Has a CIA operative Jessica Martin try and find XIII * Possibly the party that hired the Irina to kill XIII and others. * Resigns after findings of Congressional committee. Unnamed President in X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * Responds to Magneto's acts of terrorism by ordering that a newly developed mutant cure be incorporated into weapons. * Played by: Josef Sommer * In the novelization of the movie by Chris Claremont, the President is named Dave Cockrum, after the artist who worked on the series in the late 1970s. Unnamed President in You Only Live Twice (1967) * Deals with the disappearances of U.S. and Soviet spacecraft by SPECTRE, in hopes of starting a war. Places U.S. military on high alert, only to rescind the order after James Bond destroys the enemy spacecraft. * Played by: Alexander Knox Unnamed President in an AT&T commercial (2010) *Mentioned by the announcer as the fifty-seventh president. *Commercial states how "one moment changes everything", showing his future-father changing his train ticket using an AT&T phone in order to board the train of an attractive woman he saw through the train window (which turned out to be the future president's mother). References * U.S. presidents